


Never Mess with an Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate

by LoveStiles



Series: The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Egyptian God Stiles, Happy Ending, Justice, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mage Stiles, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Retribution, Stiles is King of the Gods, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Stiles is not only the most powerful Mage in the world, but is also the embodiment of an ancient Egyptian God. And imagine that he is going to seek justice for a terrible wrong inflicted upon his mate. A little far fetched? Yes. But then, so are werewolves and kanimas and banshees and hellhounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mess with an Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from. Perhaps it’s my continued enjoyment of writing all powerful Stiles.

Derek was having a nightmare. He woke up screaming, and Stiles turned on the bedside lamp.  
“Derek! Derek!”, Stiles said. “It’s alright. You just had another nightmare”.  
Stiles put his arms around his frightened husband and held him closely in his arms.  
“It’s alright, sweetheart”, he said. “I’m here, and you’re safe now”.  
“Hold me, Stiles”, Derek said. “Just hold me, darling”.  
Stiles held Derek and rubbed his back. He kissed him gently on the forehead.  
“Do you feel like talking about it?’ he asked Derek.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “It was the same nightmare. About the fire”.  
His voice grew hard.  
“And about Kate Argent”, he said.

“I’ve been dreaming about the fire quite a bit recently”, Derek said. “And about my family dying in that horrible way. And about their murderer, Kate. And tonight I dreamed that she was still alive. And that she was nearby. And that frightened me terribly”.  
He looked at Stiles.  
“Was the dream accurate?”, he asked. “Is she alive? And if so, is she nearby?”  
Stiles sat up in bed. His eyes shifted to purple and his body began to glow. After a few moments, he stopped glowing, and his eyes shifted back to amber.  
‘What did you see in your vision?”, Derek asked.  
“It was Kate”, Stiles replied. “She is alive, and is hiding out in a cabin on top of a mountain, only a few miles from here”.  
Derek began to tremble in fear.  
“I’m terrified, Stiles”, he said. “Can you do something about it?”  
“Yes, my love, I can”, Stiles replied. “I’m going to go there right now take care of it. And I will make sure that she will never be a threat to you again”.  
“You mean Osiris?”, Derek asked.  
“I mean Osiris”, Stiles replied.

“I know that I don’t have to ask you to be careful”, Derek said. “Since nothing can harm you”.  
Stiles tucked Derek back into bed and kissed him.  
“I’ll be back by tomorrow morning”, he said. “I love you”.  
“I love you, too”, Derek replied.  
Stiles touched Derek’s forehead gently.  
“Sleep now, my love”, he said. “Have only pleasant dreams, and wake tomorrow morning with a peaceful mind”.  
Derek fell asleep immediately. Stiles kissed him again, then started on his mission.

Stiles transported himself to the mountain and materialized in front of the cabin. He sensed that Kate was there alone. He knew that the cabin was built like a fortress, with thick stone walls, reinforced steel doors, and thick, bullet proof windows. But he also knew that none of that would stop him.  
Then he materialized inside of the cabin’s living room. When Kate saw him, she jumped up from her chair and stared at him in amazement.  
“Stiles Stilinski?”, she said. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
Stiles looked at her coldly.  
“I’ve come to bring you to justice”, he said. “To make you pay for what you have done to my husband”.  
“Derek Hale”, she spat out. “I wish that I had burned him to death like I did the rest of his family. But now that I'm back I intend to finish the job”.  
She smirked at Stiles.  
“I don’t know how you got in here”, she said, “but it won’t do you any good. You are a skinny little nobody, and I think that you are going to die instead of me”.  
Stiles looked at Kate with anger in his eyes.  
“My body is that of Stiles Stilinski, a twenty five year old man” he said, “but in reality I am a powerful Mage. And I’m not just a powerful Mage. I am also the personification of an ancient Egyptian god. In fact, I am Amun-Ra, King of the Gods. I originally lived in the 16th Century B.C. But now my spirit dwells inside the body of a 21st Century A.D. man. My powers are greater than any other Mage. And I am here to bring you to justice for harming what is mine, my mate Derek”.

Kate laughed at Stiles.  
“You must think me a fool to believe such a ridiculous story”, she said.  
She grabbed a gun from the table. She shot at him, but the bullet was deflected off of his body. She shot again and again, but the bullets never touched him. She grabbed a sword and tried to kill him with it, but the force field around Stiles broke the sword into bits.  
Stiles looked at Kate and she was propelled backwards until she hit a stone wall. She tried to escape, but found that she was unable to move. She looked at Stiles with fear in her eyes.

Stiles began to glow, and his amber eyes shifted to purple.  
Stiles spoke in a booming voice that shook the cabin to it’s foundations.  
“I call upon my fellow gods Isis, Goddess of Magic, and Osiris, God of the Underworld and the Afterlife, so that when I destroy this evil monster, her spirit will be trapped forever in the underworld”, Stiles said.  
Two glowing figures appeared on either side of Stiles. They bowed to him.  
“We will do as you have requested, Great King of the Gods”, they said.

Stiles looked at Kate and his eyes shifted to bright yellow.  
“Now you will pay for your evil deeds”, Stiles said.  
Stiles eyes flashed intense rays of the sun and he instantly burned Kate to ashes. Then Osiris bowed to Stiles and disappeared, taking Kate’s ashes to the underworld, where they would remain forever. Isis bowed to Stiles and also disappeared.  
Stiles stopped glowing, and his eyes shifted to purple, then back to amber.

Stiles transported himself back home and materialized in front of Derek.  
Derek woke up and smiled at Stiles.  
“Is it over?”, he asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied.  
"Is it safe now?", Derek asked."Is she really gone?"  
“She has been destroyed forever, Derek”, Stiles replied. “So put your mind at rest”.  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek said. “Thank you”.  
Stiles held Derek in his arms and hugged him tightly. They kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
They smiled tenderly at each other.  
“How about breakfast?”, Stiles asked. “Bacon, eggs, and pancakes sound good?”  
“It sounds perfect”, Derek said. “Lead the way”.  
They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand and had their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet.  
> It's Part One of my series titled The Egyptian God Mage and His Werewolf Mate.  
> It's alternate universe, since Stiles isn't an Egyptian god on Teen Wolf TV.  
> Stiles became an Egyptian God Mage on his eighteenth birthday.
> 
> As the Egyptian God Mage, Stiles possesses eternal life. He has also given Derek eternal life as well.
> 
> A little bit different take on all powerful Mage Stiles.
> 
> But I hope that you enjoyed my story anyway.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
